The Naughty List
by nightsummer
Summary: Harry and Draco get on the naughty list...enough said.
1. Chapter 1

The Naughty List

Harry walked into Potions class in a bad mood. He started off the day getting up late. The during breakfast he spilled pumpkin juice all over his second favorite pair of pants, which forced him to change into another pair of pants that Hermione had bought for him for an early Christmas present. She insisted they would look good on them but Harry wasn't sure since he never wore pants like those before. They were green cargo pants with a bunch of pockets and were baggy, but the pants fit him snugly on his arse, which Hermione told him all the girls drooled over. According to her, he was the hottest guy in school, his only competitor being Draco Malfoy, of course. So he had put the pants on, only to find out only one shirt matched with them, also a shirt Hermione got for him. It was a form fitting, lighter green t-shirt. So he was all green, not that he minded since that was his favorite color. He was wearing clothes he had never worn before, and he was tired from going to bed late last night and sleeping in later than he should have.

Then on the way to his first class, Transfiguration, he dropped his bag, which split and spilt ink all over everything he had. He got points off for being late to class and couldn't transfigure his squirrel into a scarf. Finally, on the way to Potions, he saw people handing out candy canes sent by friends or secret admirers and he hadn't gotten one yet!

Therefore, as he walked into Potions he scowled and slouched down in his seat next to Ron, who looked at him sympathetically, knowing not to bother him when he was having a bad day.

"Cheer up mate. Tomorrow is Christmas! Winter break, presents, no homework?" he tried. Harry only grunted. Snape began the lesson and was just explaining why one had to stir the healing potion 4 times and not 5, the people who were handing out candy canes came in and started giving them out to people whose friends has sent them some. Draco, sitting across the room with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, smirked when he got at least a dozen candy canes from admirers and Blaise and Pansy. His smirk faded when Harry received about 2 dozen candy canes.

Harry brightened up. He loved candy canes. They were his favorite candy and he hardly ever go to have any at the Dursley's. The people handing out the candy left and Snape finished explaining how to make a healing potion, and then told them to pick partners and begin making one. Harry and Ron got to work. Surprisingly, Harry had developed a knack for making complicated potions. They worked efficiently and finished before anyone else, earning themselves a reluctantly awarded 20 points to Gryffindor. Harry sat back in his chair and watched Hermione struggle to explain to Neville how to cut up boomslang skin. He opened a candy cane and licked it, closing his eyes to further enjoy the taste. He slowly slid it into his mouth and swirled it around.

Suddenly on the other side of the room there was a splash, and a small explosion. He opened his eyes to see Malfoy standing by his cauldron with a mortified expression. He had apparently dropped the wooden spoon they were supposed to be stirring with into the potion and as a result the potion had made a small explosion, sending little droplets of pink liquid all over Malfoy and Zabini. The blond quickly schooled his expression and cleaned up quickly.

After class Harry was leaving when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Malfoy standing there, shockingly without a sneer on his rather handsome face.

_Ew did I just think of Malfoy as handsome? _Harry thought to himself. He knew he was attracted to boys as well as girls but he had never thought of Malfoy that way.

"Potter! We need to talk!" Malfoy said under his breath.

"About what?" Harry struggled to keep his mind off the cool, pepperminty smell of Malfoy's breath and concentrate on what he was saying.

"Not here. Tonight, at the Astronomy tower, midnight. Meet me there, and bring that cloak of yours." Hesitating, then seeming to decide he had to, he added, "Please?" very quietly.

Harry was taken aback. Sure, things had cooled down between them and they weren't really rivals anymore, but he never expected Malfoy to talk to him. Civilly, anyway. But the please got him. He knew Malfoy never said please. So before he could even think it over anymore, he heard himself say, "Sure." And watched as the other boy walked gracefully away as if nothing had ever happened.

Unable to help himself, he looked at Malfoy in a whole new light. The other boy was hot; there was no way to deny it. Harry realized he was lusting after Malfoy. And Harry wasn't one to have long-time crushed on people and never say anything, not since Cho. Tonight he would tell Draco. Not that he loved him or anything, just that he was…lusting after him? That wouldn't sound right. Oh well, he would think of something.

The day went by slowly, and when midnight came, Harry was already waiting for Draco at the Astronomy tower for Malfoy. The door opened slowly to reveal the blond gliding in, quiet and catlike. Harry gulped when he saw Malfoy was wearing his pajamas, just like he was, which consisted of boxers and a flimsy white tank top. He slid the invisibility cloak off and walked soundlessly over to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder. A shudder ran through the boy's body before he turned and locked eyes with Harry's green ones, no longer hidden behind lenses since he had gotten them magically fixed.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Um. Well. Thanks for coming." Malfoy began uncomfortably.

"Ok Draco what's going on, you never say please and thank you." Harry said, confused.

Startled at the first name use, Malfoy stayed silent for a minute, then said, "I…need help."

Harry was so surprised he couldn't think for a minute. Then he remembered, Draco (when did he start calling him that?) had switched to the light side in the beginning of that year, so it wasn't that unusual to be asking the Boy Who Lived for help.

"I need you to teach me…how to do wandless spells. Don't deny it, I know you know how. I want you to teach me how. So I can protect myself…when the war-…when the time comes."

Harry exhaled silently, thinking. Draco visibly stepped back and closed his eyes for a second, then snapped them back open.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Will you help me?" he changed the subject.

"I guess. If you're willing to learn. But I'm not going to pretend we're still enemies. If I'm going to be teaching you this, we're going to have to make a truce, at least." Harry ventured hopefully. After all, the git wasn't so bad once you got past the icy exterior. Plus he was hot and Harry wanted to explore the possibility of friendship, maybe more once Draco was comfortable with it. And these days, Harry always got what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Draco Malfoy. Badly.

"Fine. Friends then?" Draco dared to say the word, not looking Harry in the eyes. Secretly, he had been lusting after the Golden Boy for a year now, and only Pansy and Blaise knew his secret. They had supported him fully in his decision to approach the boy as a friend.

Shocked, Harry agreed. "Friends."

They stared out the window for a bit, when Harry took out a candy cane. "Want one?" he offered.

"Um, no thanks." Draco gulped. Harry shrugged and slid it into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm."

Draco felt his knees go weak and his mouth start to water. Harry had no idea how aroused that was making him. Suddenly he looked back at Harry to find the raven-haired boy inches from his face. He could smell the sticky peppermint, and underneath it, the cinnamon scent that was uniquely Harry.

Harry stared straight into the other boy's silver eyes and knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He dropped the candy cane and pressed his sticky, sweet lips against Draco's soft pink ones. He moaned when Draco let him in his mouth and their tongues battled. The blond tasted just like candy cane, no matter that he hadn't eaten one recently. They broke apart, gasping.

_Oh my god did Harry just kiss me?_ Draco thought to himself. He licked his lips, which had gotten sticky from Harry's. He met Harry's eyes and saw that the other boy was grinning.

"What?'

"Nothing. It's just that, I thought I was going to have to slowly get you to like me, but it seems the job has already been done." Harry replied, his grin widening.

"Not quite." Draco murmured huskily, making the hairs on Harry's back stand up. "There's still one more thing to do."

Dhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhddhdhdhddhdh

A while later Draco and Harry lay next to each other, panting.

"That was great" Draco gasped.

"I know." Harry smirked, shrinking back from Draco's hand when it smacked him on the head.

They lay in silence for a while, content, until Harry suddenly started chuckling.

"What?"

"I guess this means we're on the naughty list, then. No presents for us." Harry teased.

"I think Santa will make an exception for us two." Draco played along. "After all, sex is an act of love.

Harry snorted. "Only if the two having sex love each other."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally Harry was falling asleep when Draco said, "So are we or aren't we?"

"Aren't we what?"

"On the naughty list?"

"Argh!"

**A/N **I know, I know, I should be updating Wildfire Flames, but I HAD to write a Christmas story!!! Don't worry, I'll update Wildfire Flames soon, I PROMISE. But for now, review this story! And if you all want me to put in the in-between part (the actual sex) just review me and tell me and I just email it to you or if enough people want it I'll post it as a second chapter. For now I'll say the story is complete. Anyways, I'm off to help my mom clean…and clean…and clean some more for all the company we're gonna have. Merry Christmas!


	2. The InBetween Scene

**A/N **Ok I know its not that great but here's the in-between part you guys all wanted…

The In-Between Scene 

Draco felt his knees go weak and his mouth start to water. Harry had no idea how aroused that was making him. Suddenly he looked back at Harry to find the raven-haired boy inches from his face. He could smell the sticky peppermint, and underneath it, the cinnamon scent that was uniquely Harry.

Harry stared straight into the other boy's silver eyes and knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He dropped the candy cane and pressed his sticky, sweet lips against Draco's soft pink ones. He moaned when Draco let him in his mouth and their tongues battled. The blond tasted just like candy cane, no matter that he hadn't eaten one recently. They broke apart, gasping.

_Oh my god did Harry just kiss me?_ Draco thought to himself. He licked his lips, which had gotten sticky from Harry's. He met Harry's eyes and saw that the other boy was grinning.

"What?'

"Nothing. It's just that, I thought I was going to have to slowly get you to like me, but it seems the job has already been done." Harry replied, his grin widening.

"Not quite." Draco murmured huskily, making the hairs on Harry's back stand up. "There's still one more thing to do." He tore off both their shirts.

"Oh" was all Harry could manage as Draco conjured up a bed and advanced on Harry until they were both on the bed, with Draco straddling Harry's hips. Draco lowered his head to take Harry's dusky nipple into his mouth. Harry groaned and put his hands on the back of Draco's head, pushing it into his chest for a second, then pushing it away and fluidly flipping them over so that he was straddling Draco. He quickly returned the favor, and then slowly slid down so he could slide off Draco's pants.

Draco didn't seem to notice Harry was more dressed than he was. Of course, in all fairness, not many people would notice anything when one of the hottest guys in the wizarding world was kissing, sucking, and licking their entire body. Harry purposefully trailed his fingers over Draco's skin, finding the places he was most sensitive to. When he started nibbling on his ear, Draco arched his back and gasped. He traced the outer rim of his earlobe and tickled the skin behind it, smirking as Draco began to squirm beneath him. Draco reached his hands down to pull Harry's body closer to him and then realized Harry still had his pants on.

'Hey," he mumbled incoherently, "No fair…"

Harry chuckled and kicked his pants and boxers off, reaching down to remove Draco's boxers as well.

Taking Harry off guard, Draco suddenly latched on to Harry's nipple again, making Harry momentarily sag against him. Harry rolled his hips into Draco's, making their erections collide. Draco moaned and pulled Harry even closer, so that their cocks grinded against each other.

Harry slid his hands around to Draco's arse, feeling the crack between his smooth cheeks. Draco whimpered from the pleasure, and Harry slowly slid a finger into Draco's hole, pumping it slowly in and out. Then he added a finger, scissoring to prepare him for something much bigger. Harry made sure to keep moving his cock against Draco's to distract him from any discomfort, but Draco only pushed back against the fingers, fucking himself on them.

"Harry…come on," he whimpered, making Harry groan. He couldn't believe he had this beautiful creature all to himself, begging to be fucked. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco passionately, while still slowly finger-fucking him. Draco's cock was leaking drops of pre-cum and Draco knew he couldn't hold on much longer with Harry's cock grinding against his and two fingers in his hole.

"Gods Draco…" Harry groaned. He wanted to fuck Draco so bad, but he wanted o make sure the blonde was ready first.

"Huuuuh…H-Harry…oh Merlin…Harry fuck me, please, please…oh gods that feels…so good…uhhhhh," Draco begged, ready to be fucked. He gasped when Harry's fingers hit his prostate.

Harry knew he was ready and summoned a bottle of lube, removing his fingers from Draco to coat his cock with it. Draco spread his legs and wrapped them around Harry's shoulders so Harry could enter him easily.

Harry quickly covered his cock with lube and positioned his member at Draco's entrance.

"I love you," Draco said, making eye contact with Harry.

"I love you too," Harry replied, bending down to kiss him. He pulled back his hips, then worked his way into Draco's passage. Draco thought he was going too slow, so he pushed back onto Harry's long, thick cock, groaning as he was filled completely. It felt so good having Harry's cock up his arse. Harry groaned loudly, then lightly thrusted into Draco, causing Draco to whimper and gasp.

"Faster Harry…I can feel it…please fuck me."

"Mmmm, you're so tight Draco." Harry thrust harder, going deeper into Draco.

But it wasn't hard enough. Both boys felt as if they couldn't get enough.

"Harder Harry! Faster….oh gods that's so good…uhhhhh…Harry…fu-uck…yea oh gods, fuck me hard. Ahh! Oh Merlin, right there Harry!" he almost screamed when Harry's cock hit his prostate hard.

Harry was panting hard, sliding in and out of Draco's arse. He thrust in and out as fast as he could, feeling his release building up inside of him. Each thrust became, harder, faster, and deeper into Draco. Both boys were groaning loudly. Draco whimpered nonstop as Harry pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in. Harry angled his cock so that it hit Draco's prostate every single time. Draco was so close to coming, and he let Harry know with an extra loud moan. Harry grabbed onto the base of Draco's cock to keep him from coming until they were both ready. Draco clenched his arse muscles and with that Harry let go of Draco's base and began pumping his cock. Their bodies trembled with pleasure as their release came closer.

"Uhhhh…so close…faster…" Draco begged Harry, whimpering over and over again as Harry shot in and out of him. He lifted his hips to meet Harry's every thrust. Harry pumped faster on Draco's cock, then orgasm hit him hard, and he released hot cum into Draco's passage. Draco screamed as he felt the cum fill him, and was soon coming just as hard.

They continued to have a long, hard orgasm. When they finally relaxed and Harry pulled out, they both murmured words of love and collapsed, exhausted and content.


	3. A Lil' Something Extra

**A/N **OK so for some reason I had the urge to add a little something else, and even tho I've never really tried this before, I just started writing it for no reason, and then I was like…hmmm. I kinda like it. So I decided to post it.

A Lil' Something Extra

After a couple hours, Harry woke up to see Draco staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Hello," Harry said slyly. "I see someone's ready for another go."

Draco winked, then pushed Harry off of him and spread his legs, bending them so that Harry could see his hole.

"What…?" Harry started to ask, but was distracted when Draco slid his own finger up into his hole and started pumping it in and out.

"Oh Merlin, Draco…" Harry whispered, aroused.

Draco groaned at the feeling of his finger inside his passage and added another, pumping faster. "Do you like this, Harry?" he asked. "Do you want to fuck me?" His only response was a loud groan from Harry. He twisted his fingers and whimpered as he fucked himself on his own fingers.

'Wow," remarked a voice from the door. "Now this is a sight I never thought I would see."

Harry whipped his head around to see none other than Blaise Zabini standing there with a smirk on his face.

Draco lifted his head, not bothering to stop his finger-fucking. "Blaise," he commented, not sounding surprised.

Harry looked from Blaise to Draco, noticing that the other Slytherin was stripping himself of his clothes. _They must have done this before. _He thought, deciding whether to feel jealous or aroused even more. He finally decided on aroused, since he knew without a doubt Draco loved him, and it might be fun to engage in a threesome.

"Care to join us, Zabini?" he offered, loving the looks on the Slytherins' faces.

Quickly getting over his shock, Blaise drew his wand and walked right up to Harry. "I would love to," he purred.

Draco smiled and added a finger, whimpering at how aroused he was now. "Harry please fuck me," he begged, done with teasing. He had his true love and his old lover both here, naked and aroused, and he wanted to be fucked NOW.

Looking amused, Harry was about to remove Draco's fingers when Blaise suddenly came up behind him and slid a finger in his hole. He arched his back, shuddering. Gods, that felt good. Blaise added two more fingers and pumped them in and out slowly, gaining speed. Draco watched open-mouthed as his true love was finger-fucked by his best friend. He desperately moved his own fingers in and out faster.

Harry was writhing in pleasure, whimpering quietly, wanting to fuck his lover but enjoying the feeling of fucking himself on fingers. Before he could do anything however, it was only fair to replay Blaise. He summoned his wand and removed himself off of Blaise's fingers. He turned around and slowly slid the wand into Blaise's hole. Blaise groaned and pushed back onto the wand, fucking himself on it. Harry charmed the wand to go faster and left it there, sliding itself in and out faster and faster. Blaise groaned again and looked at Harry. Harry knew what he wanted. Quickly, he removed Draco's fingers and silenced his pleas by entering his fast and hard. Draco yelled at the pleasure. Blaise wasted no time in then entering Harry. He slammed hard into him, causing him to slam into Draco. All three boys whimpered and groaned, never having felt pleasure like this before.

The thrusts became faster and harder, each boy coming closer and closer to release. Harry muttered something and suddenly his wand pulled itself out of Blaise's hole, angled itself differently, and shot back in to hit his prostate forcefully. Blaise whimpered repeatedly and angled himself the same way to hit Harry's prostate. Harry did the same to Draco, and soon all three boys were coming forcefully.

After a bit, Harry took his wand back and pulled out of Draco. Blaise pulled out of Harry and spoke to them.

"Well, well. Little Gryffindors aren't as innocent as they seem, are they? That was quite enjoyable. We'll have to do that again soon, gentleman. For now, I'll leave you two to bask in your love for each other." He smiled, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Ok I know, I hate it when people put up authors notes instead of chapters but I wasn't sure how else to do this. I was just wondering if people wanted me to write more for this story or if I should just leave it. I got a few reviews saying they wanted more but I just wanna know if it's worth writing another chapter or possibly more. If I get enough reviews saying I should write more then I will take this stupid authors note off as soon as possible and write another chapter. If people think I should just leave it…then I will. Lemme know!


End file.
